


sometimes life just slips in through a back door

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: AU in which Kane takes the boys





	

One minute, they’re sitting on the picnic table out by Lukas’ barn. Then the man from the cabin is sneaking up behind Lukas, and Philip doesn’t even have time to warn him before he’s smacking him over the head, and Lukas is going limp. Philip opens his mouth to yell, but the man quickly rushes him, and shoves damp fabric against his mouth. His panic causes him to breathe in, and sleep pulls him under in seconds. The world goes dark, and his head is light, and everything floated away.

It’s him that wakes up first. His hands and ankles are bound, and he’s stuffed awkwardly inside what has to be the trunk of a car. Lukas is beside him, facing him, his eyes closed. From what Philip can tell, Lukas is bound, too.

Philip tries to flip onto his back, but can barely even turn to the side. He can feel the car as it rumbles over the gravel, and the moment it hits smooth road he angles his legs and kicks out the taillight. He can’t move enough to stick his feet or arms out, but he’s hoping someone saw him kick out the light. It’s a long shot, but it’s something.

Lukas stirs beside him, pulling Philip’s attention back. He lets out a soft moan, lids fluttering. His eyes go wide when he realizes he’s trapped, and he starts to move, shoulders slamming into the top of the car. He tries to look around, but can’t move any more than Philip could.

“Philip, what’s going on? Where are we?” Lukas asks, craning his head to look behind him, before looking at Philip. His eyes are so full of fear it makes Philip feel sick; he imagines his own face mirrors it.

“The guy from the cabin.”

“I thought he didn’t see us. I thought-“

“He knows we saw.”

Lukas curses.

“Are you okay?” Philip asks. Lukas pauses, gauging, and nods.

“My head is killing me. But I think I’m okay. You?”

“He used chloroform on me. He hit you.”

“Where is he taking us?” Lukas asks. Philip shakes his head, lips parting.

“I don’t know.”

Lukas doesn’t speak for a moment, obviously mulling over his words. Philip wishes his arms were free, and not just so he could get out of the car. He wants to wrap his arms around Lukas and pull him close and make that fear go away.

“He’s going to kill us. We’re going to die.”

“No.” Philip says, shaking his head.

Lukas clamps his eyes shut, grimacing.

“God, we’re going to die.”

“We are not going to die.” Philip says. Lukas opens his eyes, gaze flicking around Philip’s face.

“You were right. You-“

“It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Philip interrupts. Lukas looks like he’s going to protest, but instead, he lets out a breath.

Philip shifts his head closer, until their noses are nearly touching. Lukas moves too, their lips inches apart, knees and arms bumping. Lukas tilts his chin up, pressing his lips to Philip’s. Philip can taste the fear on Lukas’ lips.

“I’m scared, Philip.” Lukas whispers, pulling back slightly.

Philip wants to reassure Lukas, to tell him that they’re going to make it out of this.

But the only thought in his head is that he needs to tell Lukas everything he wants before he doesn’t have the ability to say them anymore.

“Me too.” Philip says.

Neither of them speaks for a long time after that. Instead, they get as close as possible, pressing against each other, the only weapon against the fear and panic.

The car finally stops, and Lukas sucks in a breath. His eyes snap open, and he holds onto Philip’s gaze. Neither breaks the stare until the trunk opens, and the man reaches in, dragging Philip out. He drops him onto the gravel, and cuts the bindings on his ankles, pulling him back onto his feet. He pulls a gun out, and aims it at Lukas, while also cutting the bindings on Lukas’ ankles.

“Run, and he dies.” The man threatens.

Philip doesn’t dare move.

The man pulls Lukas out, and grabs onto each of their arms, dragging them.

Philip tries to get a sense of his surroundings, and sees only thick trees. The man pulls them until they reach a small cabin, one that Philip has never seen. He and Lukas have explored the woods extensively, but they never saw this. Which means it’s likely far from Tivoli.

Which means they probably won’t be found.

He shoves this thought down with the bile that rises in his throat, and tries to look over at Lukas, but is blocked by the torso of the killer.

“If you’re going to kill us, just do it.” Lukas says.

The man laughs, and doesn’t reply. He brings them into the small cabin, and through its living room to the back porch.

Once outside, he pushes Philip against one of the wooden poles that hold up the deck cover. He ties him to it, pushing him down into a sitting position.

He ties Lukas to the pole directly across from Philip, and leaves without another word.

Inside, the man begins to speak. It’s one sided, and Philip realizes he’s on the phone.

It’s who he’s on the phone with that scares him the most.

“Helen. I have a lead on the killer.”

He pauses.

“Ill pick you up from the station in ten minutes.”

“Helen! Don’t! It’s a trap!” Philip screams, hoping to be heard before the man hangs up. The man emerges from the cabin moments later, looking annoyed.

“Do I need to give that cliche line about how you can scream all you want and no one will hear you?” He asks. Philip grits his teeth, and looks away.

He leaves, and Philip waits until he hears the gravel crunching before lifting his head. He starts to tug on his zip ties, trying to free his hands. Pain sparks in his thumbs, and he grimaces.

“What are you doing?” Lukas asks, noticing the pained look on his face.

“Getting out of here.”

“How? We can’t-“

“Just give me a minute.” Philip says.

“You’re just going to get hurt. Don’t be stupid. Just-“

“Just what? Wait here to die? Wait for him to bring Helen back and kill her, too? Not happening.”

He keeps pulling on his hands, even as they become wet with his blood. Lukas watches, mouth twisted downwards. He waits another moment, before he himself starts to squirm, tugging on his own restraints.

Every minute they stay in the restraints Philip gets more nervous. He figures they have about thirty minutes before the man comes back, and he needs to be out by then.

His eyes well with tears as the pain worsens, but he doesn’t stop.

Finally, one of his hands slips out, resulting in a cry of pain. He climbs to his feet, stumbling, and rushes inside the cabin, searching for a knife or scissors.

He finds one in the knife block, and goes back out to Lukas, cutting his ties. He pulls him to his feet, and immediately pulls him into a hug. Lukas wraps his arms around him, rocking forward. Philip buries his face in Lukas’ neck, gripping him tightly.

He holds on for a few more seconds, before letting go.

“Your hands.” Lukas says, reaching for Philip’s hands, pulling them off.

They’re mottled purple, and covered in blood, seeping from cuts where he pulled against the ties.

“I’m fine. They’re fine.”

“Philip-“

“We don’t have time. Lukas, we don’t have time.”

His words seem to break Lukas out of his stupor, and he nods.

The two head inside, and don’t even have to speak to know what to do. They start combing the place for weapons, anything to use against the man when he gets back.

In one of the back bedrooms, Lukas finds a gun. Just picking it up makes images flicker in his head, makes gunshots ring in his ears.

A hand touches his arm, and he jumps, nearly throwing the gun. He whirls, and finds Philip, brows furrowed. He sees the gun, and visibly relaxes.

“Thank god.”

Philip checks the chamber, and finds 4 bullets inside. He looks up at Lukas, who is already looking at him, stone faced.

They head back to the living room, and position themselves in front of the door, waiting. Philip found a baseball bat in one of the closets, and gives it to Lukas.

When the car pulls up, they look at each other. Philip wonders if it’s the last time. If somehow, he’ll never get to see Lukas again.

Lukas must be thinking the same thing, because he says, “me too.”

The sound of a scuffle comes from outside. Helen yells, and then her voice goes quiet. Philip’s stomach rolls, and he wonders if Helen is dead. One of them drags the other, and the boys scatter to opposite sides of the room, hidden. Philip raises the gun, and has it ready to be aimed and fired, if that’s what it comes to.

The door opens, and in steps Helen.

Philip nearly shoots her.

She sees him, and the gun, her eyes going wide.

“Philip?” She exclaims. Philip lets out a breath, and rushes forward, hugging her. He pulls back, and she scans him up and down, confused.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She looks over at Lukas, and then back at Lukas, and then at the gun in Philip’s hand.

“You’re going to explain this.”

The man moans from where he lays on the front porch, pulling Helen’s attention. She turns back, and shakes her head.

“Later.” She says. She pulls her cell out, and starts talking into it, calling for backup.

Lukas and Philip stand beside each other, unmoving until the sirens sound, and the cars pull up.

Statements are taken, but most of the time is spent talking to Helen, and cleaning and wrapping Philip’s wrecked hands.

They bring them back to Philip’s house after the station, seeing as Bo is out of town for the night, and neither boy moves more than a foot away from the other through the whole encounter.

They end up on the couch in the living room, officers floating around the room, the two of them the only static things.

Lukas ends up drifting off, head on Philip’s shoulder. Whatever reservations he had about people finding out about them seem to have slipped away, at least for the moment. He clings to Philip’s hand like it’s a lifeboat.

Gabe and Helen sit down across from them once the officers leave, and finally, Philip tells them the truth. The cabin, what they saw, how it all went down. The lengths they went to hide, the reason they did so.

Once he’s done, Helen and Gabe help him and Lukas up to Philip’s room.

The two collapse beneath the blankets, curling up beside each other.

“You were right. We should have told, in the beginning. We should have-“ Lukas murmurs.

“We can’t do anything about that now.” Philip says.

“I’m so sorry, Philip. I’m so-”

“It doesnt matter. We’re okay.”

“I-”

“Go to sleep, Lukas.” Philip says. 

And because he told him to, he can. Because they’re no longer in danger, and because the world isn’t such a scary place, and because he’s with Philip, he can.

Because he’s with Philip, he can do anything.


End file.
